This invention relates to a roller bearing and cage assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a tripod constant velocity roller bearing and cage assembly.
Tripod constant velocity universal joints are used extensively throughout the automotive industry. The tripod joint transmits power between the engine or transmission and the wheels of a vehicle. A typical tripod joint is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,890 issued to Iwasaki et al. on Sep. 27, 1988.
The tripod constant velocity joint consists of an outer housing with three circumferentially spaced, longitudinally extending chambers. Disposed within these three chambers is a spider assembly. The spider assembly comprises a spider with three trunnions, a set of three rollers and a plurality of needle bearings. Each of the three trunnions extend into a respective chamber of the outer housing. A roller is journaled around each trunnion. A plurality of needle bearings are positioned between the trunnion and the roller. The tripod joint is thus capable of transmitting power while at the same time accommodating for both angular and longitudinal movement.
One disadvantage of the tripod joint is the phenomena known as "shudder". Shudder is a third order axial vibration caused by the joint during operation. When the joint operates at an angle, the plane of the rollers is skewed relative to the plane of their respective longitudinal chamber. As the roller moves along the track at an angle, it has a tendency to slide instead of roll. This sliding action is one of the main causes of the third order axial vibration known as shudder. As the angle of the joint increases, the amount of sliding action increases and therefore the shudder phenomena is greater.
Various tripod constant velocity joints have been designed with internal components which separate the responsibility of providing angular and longitudinal travel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,628 issued to Orain on Oct. 28, 1986 is one example. U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,990 issued to Farrell et al. on Sep. 6, 1988 is another.
The Farrell et al. tripod joint uses a complicated drive assembly on each of its respective spherical trunnions to accommodate both the angular and longitudinal movement of the joint. One version of this drive assembly was the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,670 issued to Murphy et al. on Mar. 8, 1988.
The drive assembly or roller bearing in the Murray et al. patent comprises a roller block, a plurality of needles, and a roller sleeve. The roller sleeve is either a single or multiple piece component. One disadvantage of the Murphy et al. roller bearing is the complicated and expensive design of the roller sleeve as well as the difficult method required to assemble the roller bearing.
Accordingly it is desirous to have a roller bearing which is relatively inexpensive and reliable and also simplifies the procedure to assemble the roller bearing.